A pool of doom!
by moi.est.susie
Summary: When Sora meets someone new, he is suprised to find out how she knows who he is! One of my first stories please read!


Attack of the guy called BOB!

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, having quoted some parts from the book.

CHAPTER 1: The story, behind the story.

They broke off half way through their first kiss, Kairi was drifting away, the rock like ground had a giant crack through it and she was floating into oblivion.

"About what you said Kairi,..." Sora said desperately, "I'll never forget you either."

"I love you Sora,..." Kairi said, her sweet loving voice was fading out.

"KIARI!" Sora screamed after her, but she was gone, he now had a tear down his always happy cheek, he would always miss her.

"Ahhh!" there was a high pitched scream from above. He looked up to see who it was, but he was hit down. He pulled out his Key Blade as quickly as possible, he attempted to hit the thing in the head, but his attack was blocked by what appeared to be another Key Blade. But when the person came back out of the shadows its appearance shocked him so much that he stumbled. "Who are you?" he asked quickly, "not another clone!"

"What?" the figure said, it started to sound like a girl, "You did not just say I look like you!"

"But you do!" said Sora, now very confused.

"Do not."  
"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"I'm a chick and you're a dude!" she said meanly, he must have offended her.

"Nice to know," Sora replied in an evil confused tone "You still look like me!"

"I do not," she spat at him, "just because you look like a girl!"

"Hasn't anyone ever said you look like Sora?" he said proudly.

"Sora…?" she said in a confused voice, "Wait,… your Sora!?"  
"Well, DUH!" he said laughing, trying to put her down.

"You're my brother!" she stated plainly, Sora's mouth fell wide open.

"What? No I'm not!" he said now angry _who dose she think she is?_

"If you want me to explain I will," she said calmly.

"Okay, I'll listen to this," Sora said confused.

"When we were little, mum and dad deserted us on the Destiny Islands, but I snuck onto there ship, but when they found me, they stopped at the nearest island and dropped me off. I was there all alone while you at least had people! Then when I was eight, Yuffie found me, and she took me home with her and Leon, where I got an education…" she started.

"WHY DIDN"T THEY TELL ME?!" he said angrily.

"Guess. Now back to the story. It was a normal science fair when the trouble started; my project was a cloning machine. For the demo I cloned myself, it went well and I named my clone Suja, we had heaps of fun together, and we even rebuilt Leon and Yuffie's house. But what I didn't know was that Suja was pretty much my evil twin!" she said trying to put it as simple as possible.

"Wait so are you my bigger or littler sister?" he asked.

"Bigger, now back to my story! Using my original DNA she cloned me, so I have about 20 me's running around the place, it's incredibly crowd, but them she cloned herself once, and only once, her clone we call BOB."

"Why Bob?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I choose Bob," she said sarcastically "you'll know soon enough."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Suki, didn't I tell you that?" Suki said sweetly.

"No, you didn't," he said "did you ever look for our parents?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Suki said in a sad tone "after they dropped me off the ship hit a rock and blew up, I doubt they would have been able to survive that, it was awful, blood and guts everywhere, arms and legs were flown across the sky, the dark grey sky, it was then that heartless came, that was when I got the Key Blade I know I was only one but it still happened, luckily none of them attacked me, or else I probably would have died!"

Sora gasped "You got t-the Key Blade when you were ONE!!"

"Girls do mature faster than guys do," She replied in a laugh.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"OMG, I just told you," she said.

"Sorry, sometimes I just blank out," he always used this excuse.

"Anyway, we better get going Sora," she said pulling his arm.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Unless you wanna be trapped in a sleep for the next year, I think we should go!" she pulled him by his arm through the silver door in the sky in which she came from.

Inside the door was a vortex, it was like spinning in the gummi ship.

Through the Vortex

They landed in a small bedroom, well at least Suki landed, Sora fell flat on his face, but at least the ground wasn't rock, concrete, or tile, it was a soft, fluffy, beige carpet.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Suki sounded concerned, but why shouldn't she he was her brother, the only blood relative left.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said brushing her warm hand off his arm "where are we?"

"This is Leon and Yuffie's house."

"It is?" wow."

"Wow?" she said looking at him as though he was a creep "You don't know what wow means do you? I mean this isn't wow."

"Yeah it is, compared to what I've been living in," he said to her.

"Oh, good point," she had never thought of that, he has been living in hell hole after hell hole!

"Your feeling sorry for me now, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well I never…I didn't…I'm so sorry," she said sadly, and guilty.

"Don't be," he said, and he patted her on the back to comfort her but she just nudged him off.

"So…you have a key blade?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," she said in a depressed tone.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"We're home," said an ecstatic voice from the main room, Sora opened the bedroom door to see,

"SORA!" …Yuffie.

"Sora?" said Leon, obviously confused.

"Hi," said Sora not even half as happy as Yuffie.

"Why are you?...SUKI!" Leon yelled, Suki stumbled out and went to hug Leon, saying I'm so… sorry, over and over again, get off me Suli!"

"Suli?" Sora asked confused _who the hell is Suli?_

"Suli…Oh yeah…sad Suki," Leon said trying to help Sora understand.

"Oh, one of Suki's…er…moods?" Sora said, feeling proud that he finally found out what was going on, and then a heartless appeared outside the window, "DAMN IT!"

"Get your Key blade you two," he yelled.

Both Suki and Sora grabbed their Key blades.

"Stay here, and…er…defend the fort," he said and with that Leon and Yuffie smashed through the window and started fighting the heartless outside.

Through the Bushes

"How are we going to get that girl now?" Maleficent asked Pete, whom was whimpering at her feet muttering something about being so sorry, or something like that.

"Get up you whimp!" she spat into Pete's dog like face.

"I know, we can….can…" Pete stated.

"Spit it out," she spat at him.

"…swap her w-with Suja," he finally finished his sentence.

"That's a good idea," she said.

"Th-thank you," Pete said happily, feeling so proud the Maleficent complimented him.

"Get up and get the girl then!"

"O-okay," he said, and as he got up he tripped and made a loud bang, Leon heard it and turned around, to see Pete by himself "spying" on him, Maleficent had disappeared, Leon ran straight at him with his sword, Pete screamed and ran as fast as he could down the street, and the thousands of heartless followed.

The aftermath

The street looked destroyed, rumble everywhere, the street had major cracks in it, and the footpath was no different, the front windows off their house were now being repaired by Suki, she was taping it up, and then melting the tape, leaving it completely invisible.

Leon had spread himself out over the beige couch, which had already been sown back together by Suki; Yuffie was enjoying eating ice-cream straight out of the container.

"One question," Sora said breaking the silence.

"Ask away," said Leon sounding bored.

"Why did me and Suki have to stay inside?" Sora asked knowing it would raise awkwardness.

"Well...Suki could you please fix the TV next?" Leon asked Suki, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Suki giggled.

Sora knew not to carry on about his question; he was a guest in their house, he most definitely didn't want to get in trouble.

The End of the earth

"I'm alright," said a puffed voice from inside the shadows.

"Fantastic," said a girl about 16 in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

"Be quite Suja, I want to deal with him," said Maleficent in a more evil tone than usual.

"I-I…they surrounded me!" said Pete.

"Excuses, excuses," said Maleficent in an evil laugh.

"Can I please destroy this Loser?" said Suja in a laugh, pulling out her Key Blade.

"Not now my precious,…" Maleficent started.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Pete kissing Maleficent's pruney, wrinkled smelly feet.

"… we need him, for now," she finished, then both her and Suja did an evil laugh.

"Oh, I just can't wait to get my hands on Suki and Sora," Suja pulsed in an evil tone.

"Don't worry,…we will," said Maleficent "we will!"

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, please tell me what you want me to carry on with and things like that or I might not be able to write on, and I want to. Please tell me in reviews if it's not good, and tell me if you like it, I am willing for any feedback!


End file.
